


Their Beloved Hinata

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuz right now I didn't write anything, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !REQUESTS CLOSED!Ch. 1: Prologue (info on the au)Recent ChaptersCh. 5: Gundham/HajimeCh. 6: Chiaki/HajimeCh. 7: Nagito/HajimeAn AU of mine where Monokuma gives everyone the sdr2 despair disease early and makes everyone fall in love with Hajime. He'll have to suffer through whatever you put him through with the help of the three unaffected (and Monomi, bless her)(Unless specified, chapters are not in chronological order)





	1. The Beginning of Hajime's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back peeps from the V3 one, how are you guys?

Hajime never truly liked the island. He was probably the only one who didn’t, but no one blamed him. He was always skeptical of what he couldn't understand. Usami was nice, and she tried her best to help him feel comfortable, but he just knew something was wrong. If only he could figure it out… 

 

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

 

"Hajime, it's your turn to clean up the Hotel!" Speak of the… bunny, he assumed. Usami wasn't really a devil. Groaning, he got up and left his cottage. The quicker he finished the quicker he could sleep in. Walking into the lobby, Hajime noted that the early risers, like Akane or Nekomaru, weren't around.  _ Is Teruteru even awake? _ Hajime thought as his stomach growled. He hoped so, he didn't realize how hungry he really was until Usami got him up.

 

The smell of food was enough to convince him that someone was awake. Peeking into the restaurant, he saw almost everyone sitting down. Yet, something was off. He glanced at Mahiru, who was closest to the door. Her eyes weren't their usual color, and was replaced with a pinkish color. Their mannerisms were also different, Chiaki being the most noticeable one as she paced back and forth. 

 

"That's it. I'm going to check on him." Akane said, getting out of her seat. Nagito held her back.

 

"Let's give him a break. He deserves to sleep, doesn't he?"

 

"Maybe he's not feeling well. I can check on him." Mikan said, and Hajime hoped that she wasn't actually drooling and he was just too far away to see for sure. "Yeah… I can check on him."

 

This was too much for Hajime to even comprehend at the moment. He decided to just go back to his cottage and sleep. Maybe he was just imagining them acting weird and they'll be back to normal when he wakes up.

 

"Hajime, why the fuck were you waiting outside?" Fuyuhiko asked, finally realizing that he was outside. Instantly all eyes were focused on him, and for once Hajime was genuinely terrified of them.

 

"Oh, um, no reason." Hajime said, slowly preparing to step back. Something was definitely wrong.

 

"It was because of me wasn't it?" Nagito asked. "Of course it was, someone like me could never deserve someone as amazing as you."

 

"Hajime, I would like to apologize for the others behavior." Byakuya said. "You would think a bunch of peasants would understand when you're uncomfortable-"

 

"Excuse me, but I believe I am not hearing you correctly." Sonia interjected. "Did you just call me a peasant? I assume you are well aware of my status."

 

_ Just slowly step back, _ Hajime thought, already walking backwards.  _ Usami can explain what the hell is going on. _

 

"Hajime! Where do you think you're going? You still need food!" Ibuki yelled, getting up to grab him. He immediately ran off, hoping he could outrun the faster students. Luck was on his side, thankfully, as he managed to get back to his room and lock the door. Akane started banging on it furiously until someone else got her to stop. Exhausted, Hajime slumped down. He knew they were eccentric, but it seemed like too much.

 

"Hajime, thank goodness you're alright!"

 

Hajime looked up to see Usami, who was stripped from her magical girl clothes and was wearing a diaper and a pink bow. "Usami? what happened to you?" He asked.

 

"That's Monomi to you. My adorable little sister!" Said a black and white mechanical bear sitting on his bed.  _ This is getting ridiculous _ , Hajime thought.

 

"Aw shucks, too amazed to speak? I get that a lot. Well it is nice to meet you kid. I am the one and only headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma!" The bear, Monokuma, announced. The headmaster? It didn't make any sense to Hajime.

 

Usami, or really Monomi (he already knew that was going to be confusing), spoke up. "I'm so sorry Hajime, I thought I could keep him at bay for a little while longer, but I was wrong!"

 

Monokuma gave his two cents; he was supposedly going to force everyone to participate in a killing game, but Monomi was too strong for him to attack. So then he had a brilliant plan, why not use a motive early? He called it the "Despair Disease", and it made most of the students "revert" back to their original selves (that was the part that confused Hajime and the bear wasn't willing to elaborate on it). According to Monokuma, the students used to have a fascination with him, and the disease brought it back. It all sounded like nonsense to Hajime.

 

"Anyways!" Monokuma interjected, "I will be taking my rightful place as your guardian and Monomi shall sit out of this one. But don't worry, a few of the students were immune to the disease. Should have done something about that earlier but it's too late to change it. Consider it a gift since personally, you're my favorite student."

 

With that, the bear left the two. "Remember to lock those doors often!" He yelled as he left.

 

Hajime didn't want to believe any of it, but hearing Monomi cry tugged at his heartstrings, she did always care about their wellbeing.

 

"I'm not gonna give that bear the satisfaction of seeing us down. We're going to find to keep moving. You'd say something like that wouldn't you?"

 

Monomi smiled. "Yeah, that's right! We can get through this!"


	2. (Hajime & Kazuichi, Peko, Hiyoko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed unaffected and now I can write the requests you sent (they were all really good and I'm excited to write them)

Now that Hajime had some time to think, he thought about what Monokuma. Some of the students were immune, so that left the question of where are they?

 

Frantic knocking on the door told him that they were very close by. 

 

"Hey man, open up! Everyone is acting crazy!"

 

With Monomi's approval, Hajime opened the door and let Kazuichi, Hiyoko, and Peko in. "Let me guess, you're immune?" He asked. 

 

Kazuichi nodded. "Some weird bear said we were immune and when we went outside everyone was acting crazy. Even Miss Sonia was acting weird."

 

"Even that nasty pig was acting up." Hiyoko added. "I just told her the truth and she went mental and tried to attack me. No one even tried to help me until Peko stepped in to save me!" At this point Hiyoko started using her crocodile tears (though Hajime suspected they were real). He noticed that Peko was silent, gazing out the window. 

 

"Hey Peko, is something wrong?" He asked. She turned around to look at him, and he could see her trying to hold in tears. "Young master… Fuyuhiko is gone, and I couldn't help him. He should be the one standing here."

 

"You're wrong. There's nothing we can do about it now, all we can do is keep moving forward." Hajime said. "Though that does make me wonder why you're immune in the first place."

 

"Orientation!" Monomi shouted out of the blue. The three forgot that she was even in the room, prompting a few screams and Peko reaching for her sword. "Ah! I'm sorry!" The bunny cried.

 

"Wait, what do you mean by orientation?" Kazuichi asked. "Are you implying I'm gay? My one and only love is Miss Sonia!"

 

"It was a suggestion!" Monomi said. "But, that might explain why you're immune. Your love for her is so strong that you can't be attracted to anyone else."

 

_ That's kind of weird.  _ Hajime thought. Kazuichi just smiled proudly. "Now that you mention it, I've never been attracted to people before. Love is so overrated." Hiyoko said.

 

"I've always been demi sexual." Peko added. "But, does that mean he doesn't feel the same?"

 

Monomi shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I know he still loves you. The disease most likely made him fixate on a specific person. Not everyone can fight that off mentally."

 

Hiyoko burst out laughing. "I just realized something. You're basically saying everyone had to have had a crush on Hajime at least once for it to work."

 

Hajime stuttered and tried to hide his face. "That's impossible."

 

"Regardless, we need a plan." Peko said. "Let's just hide here forever!" Kazuichi suggested.  _ That's a terrible plan.  _ Hajime thought. "Why not let Peko spy on them for us." He looked at Peko. "You would still need to help Fuyuhiko, right?"

 

Peko nodded. Hajime clapped his hands together. "Ok, so we have a plan. Now we just need to find a cure. If we search the island and report back every day we have to find something."

 

"Wow, Hajime. You're like, the Ultimate Leader or something." Hiyoko pointed out, Hajime detecting a hint of sarcasm. He certainly didn't feel like a leader.

 

"Sounds like a plan!" Kazuichi exclaimed. The trio left to do their own research, leaving Hajime and Monomi alone. "You don't have to stay here, Monomi."

 

"It's my job to protect my students, and right now my top priority is your safety!" Monomi said.

 

Hajime glanced out the window, checking to see if it was safe to leave. At least, in all the chaos there was some kind of normalcy."


	3. (Hiyoko & Mikan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Hiyoko said Mikan went crazy? Well here's that story.

"Oh thank God I'm not the only one confused!" Kazuichi exclaimed. He was walking with Hiyoko and Peko, the only two he knew weren't acting strange. They were searching for the only clue they had, the back and white bear. "Something's wrong with Miss Sonia and we gotta get to the bottom of it."

 

"Fuyuhiko has also been acting strange. I hope it isn't something I've done." Peko added.

 

Hiyoko yawned. "Why are you guys so worked up about everyone? It's probably not even a big deal, they're all so sensitive anyways."

 

As if on cue Mikan, Hiyoko's favorite person to bully, was waiting in the lobby.

 

"Hey, Mikan! Where is everyone?" Kazuichi asked. The nurse, who was busy fiddling with her hands, looked up. "Oh, well… it's not that important… "

 

"It is important! Though I shouldn't expect a nasty pig like you to even know what's going on." Hiyoko interjected. She's already bullied Mikan since they were on the island, but it seemed like today was the day she couldn't take it.

 

It was at this time that Sonia and Mahiru walked in. Before anyone could react Mikan grabbed Hiyoko"s wrists, her  pink eyes now visible to everyone. "I've never done anything to you! I'm nice to you, aren't I? So why am I always painted as the villain in your mind?!" She screamed. 

 

Sonia and Mahiru didn't bother doing anything, even whispering that it'd be one less person in their way. 

 

"M-maybe I should play the part…" She said, tightening her grip. "Let go!" Hiyoko yelled. 

 

Finally, Peko stepped in. She grabbed her sword and pointed it at Mikan. "Let her go."

 

Mikan stared at Hiyoko, Peko, and the sword aimed at her. "Fine" She said, letting go of Hiyoko, who stepped behind Peko. The nurse walked inside, Sonia and Mahiru following her.

 

They were definitely not stepping in there.


	4. (Fuyuhiko/Hajime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I shouldn't be allowed to have tablet so late at night, I write fan fiction instead of sleeping.

Hajime was starting to learn the hard way that confrontation was going to be inevitable. The islands were big enough that as long as everyone was spread out he had an easier time avoiding them. While he was making his way to the library, he was hit in the head and heard a small apology. He understood what the apology meant when he woke up seeing Peko and Fuyuhiko.

 

He attempted to move his hands and realized they were tied behind his back. The rope was tight, yet it was loose enough so that if need be he could probably attempt untying himself. Fuyuhiko was uncharacteristically excited, and it didn't help that Peko was nervously glancing back and forth between him and Hajime.  _ Thus might not end well. _ He thought.

 

"Thank you, Peko." Fuyuhiko said. "I knew I could count on you." When he wasn't looking, Peko mouthed the words "Sorry." to Hajime again before turning to leave. He was on his own for now.

 

Not knowing what to say, Hajime remained silent. The smaller boy pulled out a switchblade and fiddled with it (if there was a way to remove all the dangerous items Monokuma put in the supermarket they would have done it already) until he decided the silence was unbearable. "So, you aren't even going to ask why you're here?" He asked. Hajime suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, he wasn't sure how well any of them would respond to his usual sarcasm. "It's kind of obvious you just wanted me in the same room as you."

 

Fuyuhiko smirked and lazily pointed the blade at Hajime. "That's why I like you. You're smart, and you know not to take shit from anyone." It caught Hajime off guard, only because he usually doesn't hear compliments coming out of Fuyuhiko's mouth. The Yakuza started circling around him, trying to intimidate Hajime. There really was no need for it, he was scared enough being in a room with any of them, but it made him too aware of the fact that he still could not see Peko anywhere.

 

"You wanna know something I've heard my mother say?" Fuyuhiko asked. Hesitantly, Hajime nodded.

 

Without warning, Fuyuhiko got closer to Hajime and pressed the switchblade against his throat. He stopped breathing as he felt the cold metal.

 

"Being a yakuza means you can even kill the man you love to get your point across." Fuyuhiko said coldly. "I don't care what happens to anyone while we're here but I swear to God if you die it'll be by my hand and my hand only. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Terrified, Hajime slowly nodded and was relieved when the switchblade was gone. Fuyuhiko (reluctantly) untied him, adding how he should be grateful he was letting him interact with the others. The minute Hajime was out of his cottage he ran a reasonable distance away from him (ironically back to the library, which was were he was supposed to meet Peko in the first place).

 

She expressed how relieved she was to see him in one piece when he walked in. "I just cannot say no to him. I have an oath I cannot break, and it would best to avoid suspicion and work with him for the time being."

 

Hajime nodded, not really paying attention. He thought about what Fuyuhiko did, and shuddered at the idea that he was surrounded by people who were capable of doing much worse.


	5. (Gundham/Hajime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the weirdest case of writer's block (and then watched Good Omens an unhealthy amount of times) so I apologize for the wait. Should have some more consistent updates eventually.
> 
> (And happy early 4th of July)

Hajime groaned as he hurried his head in his pillow. He was extremely tired, having spent the entire day running away from people, yet he couldn't fall asleep. Usually when this happened he would walk around outside, but given his circumstances he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He peeked out the window, and decided that he could walk around for a little since it was late at night.

 

Hajime really enjoyed walking around at times like this. There weren't any clouds blocking the moon and the breeze felt good on his skin. It felt peaceful, and it was a feeling he desperately needed.

 

As Hajime walked around absentmindedly, he didn't notice Gundham following at a distance. Gundham wasn't one for walking around at such hours but he was hoping to get Hajime to assist him on his quest. Before he could back out he called out for Hajime and walked towards him.

 

One brief conversation and a couple of subtle threats later, Hajime found himself in Gundham's room. It was strange being there now that the Ultimate Breeder wasn't his usual self, but Hajime was relieved that he could find a constant in the rapid changes happening in his life- Gundham's hamsters.

 

The Four Dark Devas of Destruction were playing on the floor, looking up one time to acknowledge that their master has come home. It led to Hajime noticing another constant, Gundham's fondness for animals. He was glad his presence couldn't destroy the bond Gundham made with his hamsters.

 

With one motion of the Breeder's hand, the hamsters made their way towards Gundham's bed. He gently picked them up and put them on the pillow. Then, he pointed to Hajime. "Sit down."

 

Hesitantly, he sat down and watched Gundham grab a book from the shelf.  _ What's he doing?  _ He asked, holding back a yawn. The walk he had earlier was coming in handy.

 

Turned out the book Gundham was reading was a bedtime story for his hamsters, and Hajime was too tired to comment on it. After attempting to stay awake, he gave in and closed his eyes. Gundham smiled when he saw that it was working, his Four Dark Devas of Destruction huddling closer to Hajime as he slept. 

 

He was fine sleeping on the floor. (And, should anyone comment on it the next day, he wasn't letting his so called friends tell Hajime they broke into his cottage to watch him sleep. They did a good job at disturbing his slumber.)


	6. (Chiaki/Hajime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't post another chapter later today yell about it. I feel bad not writing for the summer ; . ;
> 
> (Also thank you DDLC music for fueling my need to actually write.)

**Welcome CHIAKI. Would you like your save your progress?**

 

Chiaki was the only one that knew the island's secret. Personally, she didn't care about it. It just meant she had more options.

 

And right now she was glad she was good at world building. A beautiful, comforting world made just for her and Hajime. She wouldn't force him to stay there, but it would be a nice place for the two of them whenever they needed to relax.

 

Saving the progress she made, Chiaki held back a yawn. She spent her entire day making it perfect, and the lack of daily naps was getting to her. At least now she could test it out. She went back to the island, just as the sun began to set. Perfect.

 

She found Hajime by the pool with his feet dangling in the water. She could see the small bags forming under his eyes. She took off her shoes and sat beside him.

 

"Hey." She said quietly, trying to not scare him off. Hajime let out a small grunt. It could have meant many things, but Chiaki knew it meant  _ I don't have the energy to talk, can we just sit here?  _ Maybe she was grasping for an explanation behind it, but it wouldn't matter.

 

Technically she could just erase everyone, being the Admin and all. But she didn't see the fun in that. It was a game to win Hajime's heart, and if it was going by dating simulator rules, she had the knowledge. With a subtle snap of her fingers, she took Hajime off the island and in her world of blankets and pillows. They could both use a nap.

 

Unfortunately, she forgot how his mind would process being removed from one world into another. He didn't know the things she knew, and she would prefer to keep it that way.

 

Upon being thrust into a different world completely, Hajime's mind began to malfunction. His eyes looked around frantically as he started to hyperventilate, his brain not knowing how to make a logical conclusion. The softness of the world should have been comforting, but it only made him terrified of sinking. He desperately tried to stand only to fall down. Chiaki couldn't best to see him like this, perhaps she would need to adjust some stuff in the morning.

 

In the meantime, she put a hand over his forehead. "It's ok." She whispered, and for the first and hopefully only time, she forced his eyes to close. She gently put him down and hugged him tightly. Soon his breathing returned to normal and his body slowly eased into the mess of blankets. Chiaki sighed in relief and let herself close her eyes.

 

The next time would be better. 


	7. (Nagito/Hajime)

Hajime groaned as sunlight filtered into the room. That, and his head hurt like hell. He tried to get up, only to be restrained by a pair of handcuffs.  _ Great.  _ He thought as he sat up. He looked around the cottage to see who had kidnapped him this time. As he looked, he noticed that his shirt and tie were hanging on a chair. 

 

_  Wait, so then...?  _ His thought was interrupted by Nagito  entering. Nagito smiled when he saw that Hajime was awake. "Ah, I was starting to get worried." He said, locking the door tightly and closing the curtains. "I got your clothes dirty by accident so I hope my shirt is a good replacement."

 

Hajime instinctively inched back when Nagito sat down next to him. The lucky student sighed. "I know, I know. Someone as worthless as me doesn't deserve to be by your side. And yet…" He inched closer. "I can't help but be drawn to you."

 

Hajime flinched as his back hit the wall. Nagito only cupped his face, staring deeply into his eyes. "Someone like me doesn't deserve to be this close, and yet… I'm right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open!


End file.
